The Untold Story
by rainbowbrite221
Summary: canon divergence/taking place after "firebird" with a twist in the plot! I actually wrote this before watching "last rites" and the finale!
1. Chapter 1

**The Untold Story**

The return to Storybrooke wasn't as easy as expected. The heart-split didn't work, meaning Killian had to stay behind. Emma felt like a failure and now it was really over.

He was gone, his soul in the Underworld, his body inside a casket, about to be buried in the ground.

She couldn't deal with any preparation; she just sat there, voices of those around her distant even though they were in the same room as her.

The weather that day that day was a rainy and dark, reflecting her emotional state.

After everyone was gone she stayed alone at his grave, speaking to the headstone as if he could hear her, face streaked with tears that kept falling like the rain. After what seemed like an eternity she felt her father's hands on her shoulders, whispering in her ear, walking away from him, she turned her head as if the longer she stares at it some magic would happen and he was going to be there.

When they arrived at Granny's, the diner was crowded and noisy and she hated it, this was the last place where she wanted to be right now.

She stepped outside and sat at the same table she and Killian had their first real kiss.

Inside there were so many people; people who had the chance to know him, old friends like Smee, and new friends, like the Merry Men, and people who worked at the docks.

—

Snow was talking quietly to David and she looked around for Emma.

"David? Where's Emma?"

He looked around for her in the crowded place. They both knew it wasn't the best time for her to be alone.

Snow walked in the hallway that lead to Granny's "Bed and Breakfast" noticed the restroom's door was locked.

"Emma are you in there?"

Only few second later Violet opened the door.

"I'm sorry your majesty," she did a little bow with her head "I haven't seen Henry's mom."

Snow smiled at the girl, coming from Camelot she was raised with old fashioned values, which few of the girls in this realm retained.

"You can call me Snow. And thank you, I'll continue my search."

She left to find David, worried.

"David, she isn't here."

"There are only few places she'd like to go, come on."

They walked outside and as opened the door to find their daughter seated alone at one of the tables.

She sat there looking lost, her eyes focused on nothing and her hand closed in a tight fist grabbing the necklace with the ring close to heart.

Snow and David looked at each other, concerned about their daughter.

Snow stepped closer to Emma, taking her daughter's face in her hands gently.

"Emma, do you want to go home? Back to the loft?"

She nodded imperceptibly.

—

They took their time, walking slowly, stopping if Emma needed to catch her breath, which was often.

She looked off in the distance, _he isn't coming back_ , she told to herself. _He isn't here, he's gone._

When they arrived at the loft just in time for the rain to resume its downpour again. Snow had baby Neal fast asleep in her arms, and David helped Emma up to the stairs.

Henry had told them earlier he was going to stay with Regina for the night.

He was devastated about Killian's passing, he learned to love the man when he saw the change in his mom after Killian came to the picture. He was even beginning to see him as a father figure.

David guided Emma up to her bedroom and helped her remove her coat and drop it in a chair next to Henry's desk in the corner, as she took off her boots. Snow was just walking in when Emma started shivering.

Snow helped her daughter lie down and asked David to bring extra covers, but no matter how many layers she had on, Emma kept shivering. David ran downstairs to bring a portable heater, the very same Killian had brought out from the bathroom when they rescued her from the ice cave-in.

Only this time there was no hand to hold.

Grief took over and Emma started crying. All Snow could do was to sooth her, rub her back, caress her hair. There was really no words she could say right now, only let her daughter know she was with her, unconditionally.

Emma cried herself to sleep, exhausted in every sense of the word. Her body ached everywhere, her heart was broken, her future ahead seemed full of only sorrow.

—

Killian once told her, _"if your heart can be broken, that meant that it still works."_

But not this time, her heart was broken and wasn't going to work again.

 _True Love can't be replaced._


	2. Chapter 2

After Snow made sure Emma was fast asleep, she went downstairs and found David making tea in the kitchen. On the way she looked at the crib to check her son, who was also fast asleep.

They embraced quietly, they both thinking about everything that happened, this was their lost as well.

"David, how are we going to do this?" Snow said against his chest.

"I don't know" he shuddered.

"We have to try and be strong for our daughter, if we're not how is she going pull out from this?"

"I don't know," he said again. He really didn't know how to help his daughter. Maybe they should take one step at the time, day by day. For right now at least she was sleeping, resting her tired body and mind.

They sip their tea quietly while seating in bed, they were glad their infant son was already sleeping through the night. Suddenly a wail filled the loft that came upstairs; they both jumped of the bed and ran to her.

They found her tossing and turning in her bed, crying "Killian" with a sob.

"Emma, honey wake up, wake up" Snow pleaded. "It was just a bad dream."

Deep inside she knew this was no a bad dream, this was reality.

Snow held her daughter in her arms, like she was a small child, her face was socked wet, resting her hand on Emma's forehead, Snow noticed she was burning up.

"David, she is burning up," she said with concern to her husband.

Only couple of hours ago she was shivering and now she felt hot, sweating.

Snow managed to calm her down and decided to get a bucket with cold water and cloths to help down her fever. She found David on the phone with someone.

"Who you were talking too?"

"Dr. Whales"

"David, at this time?"

"Its not that late and he's the only doctor we know."

"What is he even going do?"

"Snow, our daughter is sick, we need help," he sounded like a concerned parent with a small kid who just got the first cold. "Is she sleeping?"

"No when I came down. She is heartbroken, there's nothing Whale can do for her"

"The least he can do its give her something to sleep and make sure there's nothing else."

It was only matter of minutes when there was a quiet knock on the door; David went to open it to find the good doctor, still wearing that hideous white hair.

"I noticed you three left Granny's earlier, is everything alright. Is the kiddo okay?"

"The baby is fine" David replied "Its Emma." He explained the situation when Snow came down to greet the doctor.

"To be honest, there's nothing really that I can do for Emma." He continued the conversation he was having with David. " I can give her something to sleep, but the pain won't just go away, maybe she will feel just a little better after a good night sleep. The medicine in this world isn't that powerful. There's always magic."

Snow was outrageous "No I won't use magic on my daughter" she remembered when she took a potion to make her forget her now husband, once, and that changed her, she hurt people around her. "No. No magic. Just something mild to help her sleep"

"Good, and as the Prince request I will make sure there's nothing else wrong with her" Snow guided the doctor upstairs.

He gave Emma a pill for the fever, checked her vitals and took a blood sample. "What's that for?"

"Just precaution."

They both spoke quietly the whole time he was there but when Whale spoke directly to Emma about giving her something to help her sleep, she barely complained, it was more like a plead. The medicine worked immediately.

At least for tonight she was going to sleep. The morning would be brighter.


End file.
